Secrets
by La Chama Lok
Summary: [ElsAnna/AU/Incesto/Futa]"Es cierto que las personas tienen secretos, es normal, lo tenemos en nuestro sistema. ¿Quién sería capaz de no tener ninguno? Una cosa era guardar los personales, pero otra muy distinta era tener que ver y callar los ajenos. Y ese, era mi problema." One-shot. Poco lemmon. Futanari. Si no te gusta, no leas.


_Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece. La historia es de mi propiedad._

 **Secrets**

Era cierto que las personas guardaban secretos. Es normal, lo tenemos en nuestro sistema, pero una cosa era guardar secretos personales y otra muy distinta era guardar los secretos de alguien más, y ese era mi problema.

A mi hermana siempre la había visto como mi heroína, como un ejemplo a seguir. Ella siempre había sido responsable, una persona seria, en pocas palabras. En lo más profundo de mi ser pensaba, creía, que no podría ser capaz de hacer cosas como las que yo hacía. _Salir de fiesta hasta altas horas. Beber. Tomarse las cosas a la ligera_. Y aunque yo fuese de esa forma, no significaba que ella no me importara, sino todo lo contrario.

La verdad es que siempre había sentido algo por ella. _Algo que no podía ser…_

Pero siempre llega el día en el que las cosas hacen que cambies de parecer, cambies la manera de ver a ciertas personas. _Personas como Elsa._

Ocurrió una noche, Elsa había llegado de su nuevo trabajo, cansada por todo lo que me había contado que había hecho durante el día y el resto de la tarde, mientras entraba al departamento que compartíamos. Había dejado sus cosas en la mesa de la pequeña sala de estar y se fue a su habitación, comentó que se daría una ducha y dormiría sin cenar. No le reclamé nada pues de seguro se levantaría en la madrugada y comería algo ligero. _La conocía demasiado bien._

Mientras me encontraba en la sala esperando a que saliera su celular comenzó a parpadear. Elsa no escondía nada, como siempre decía, asi que no había clave alguna que me evitara revisar su celular. Nunca lo había hecho sin que ella estuviera presente, _pero siempre hay una primera vez._

Una notificación de mensaje había llegado, el número no estaba registrado pero había adjunto un video y varios mensajes. La curiosidad me carcomía, no pude evitarlo y entré a aquella nueva conversación.

- _Me gustó mucho lo que pasó hoy en la tarde, guapa. Espero que podamos encontrarnos pronto. Besos, Belle._

Lo primero que pensé fue _¿quién rayos era esa tal Belle y qué cosa ocurrió esa tarde?_ Decidí descargar aquel video que había enviado y le di a reproducir.

La pantalla había quedado en negro completamente, pasaron así tal vez unos segundos más hasta que se pudo ver un cuerpo, estaba tan oscuro que a duras penas pude notarlo, el video no tenía sonido asi que me era más difícil entender lo que pasaba. Estaba a punto de quitarlo cuando pareciera que se prendió una especie de flash de aquel celular. Fue entonces que entendí todo. Pude ver que era _Elsa, desnuda_ , teniendo relaciones con aquella mujer. Ví cómo era que la penetraba.

 _Sí. Elsa tenía pene._

Luego de salir de aquel shock, me di cuenta que el video había terminado. No entendía cómo era que mi hermana, que Elsa, había hecho tal cosa. Era cierto que era atractiva y no le importaba quién fuera su pareja, pero a tener relaciones fuera de compromiso era algo que ella juraba y perjuraba que jamás haría.

 _Y ahora me doy cuenta que nunca fue así._

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo pasé con el celular en la mano, aún en aquel chat. Me sentía _extraña_. Confundida. Decepcionada. Me sentía de muchas formas. Decidí salir de eso y dejar su celular donde ella lo había puesto en un principio.

Sentí que todo mi mundo se vino abajo.

Caminé hasta mi habitación y me encerré. Ya nada iba a ser como había sido hasta ahora.

Era tarde y lo único que podía hacer era dormir, pero eso me iba a ser imposible, la imagen de mi hermana teniendo sexo seguía en mi mente. No podía siquiera cerrar los ojos porque ahí estaba, torturándome.

 _¿Qué rayos iba a hacer?_

No podía solo ir y preguntarle "Hey, ¿quién es Belle y por qué tuviste sexo con ella?". Sería mandarme por mi cuenta a su lista negra. Nunca le agradó que las personas se entrometieran en su vida, jamás. Pero eso no era cualquier cosa, era algo que me hacía sentir mal.

De pronto escuché que tocaba a mi puerta. Le había puesto el seguro cuando entré, tenía en cuenta que no la quería ver, no pronto, después de haberme enterado de eso.

No duró mucho en la puerta y se fue.

Sentí que mi estómago se revolvía y una especie de calor se concentraba en mi vientre. La cabeza ya me daba vueltas.

 _Quería vomitar._

Salí corriendo hacia el baño.

Había sido lo peor que estaba pasando.

Después de esa noche los siguientes días transcurrieron "normal", aunque es un decir pues cada vez que miraba a Elsa no podía evitar recordarla en tal escena del video.

 _Ya no aguanto._

Me moría de rabia por dentro cada vez que recordaba eso, no podía ser, no podía ser _otra_. Lo que sentía hacia mi hermana era algo fuera del amor fraternal, eso lo sabía. Pero también sabía que ella jamás podría sentir algo como eso por mi. Ya era bastante tiempo que estaba enamorada de mi hermana, _de mi Elsa_.

 _Una noche más que no podré dormir…_

Ya era de madrugada y aún no pegaba un ojo. Elsa no había regresado y lo único en que pensaba era que podría estar con alguna otra mujer teniendo relaciones mientras yo sigo aquí, pensando en ella.

De pronto escuché que abrieran la puerta de la entrada con fuerza. ¿Sería un ladrón? No puede ser, la puerta tenía puesto el seguro, solamente podría ser ella.

Decidí salir de mi cuarto para ver qué rayos pasaba. Antes de llegar a la puerta escuché como caían algunas cosas de la cocina.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_

Una vez que salí, pude ver que sí era Elsa pero de una forma distinta. _Estaba ebria._

No supe si fue por el calor del momento o si la rabia que sentía se subió a mi cabeza pero, no pude evitar caminar hacia ella, tomarla de la chaqueta y besarla.

 _Ya no podía más._

Me sorprendió saber que ella correspondió el beso, sin prisa, sin tropiezos. Era cierto que ella lo olvidaría mañana, pero yo tendría el recuerdo para siempre.

 _Otro más._

Nos separamos un instante para tomar aire, aquel beso había causado un efecto en mí que no esperaba, entonces seguí.

-"Anna, -habló entre jadeos- no debemos"

Sus palabras eran una cosa pero lo que comenzaba a sentir bajo mi vientre decía otra cosa.

 _Se estaba excitando._

-"No te resistas, sabes que quieres." -entonces comencé a bajar, dejando un rastro de besos, hasta que llegué a su pantalón.

 _Era grande. Bastante grande…_

Al comenzar a desabrochar su pantalón escuché un leve gemido salir de su boca. _Dios_

-"Por favor, detente." -Intentó alejarme pero le fue imposible una vez que logré capturar a su _amiguito_. A penas y lograba sujetarlo con una mano.

 _Ahora entiendo porque las chicas siempre querían salir contigo._

Comencé a subir y bajar, podía escuchar como se maldecía al no poder detenerse pero sí que lo estaba disfrutando, entonces paré en seco.

-"¿Qué dem-"

-"Dime, ¿lo estás disfrutando?" - _Era ahora o nunca._

"-Sí, joder"-

-"¿Más que con la otra chica?"-entonces mi lengua rozó la punta. –"¿Más que con todas las anteriores?"

-"Dios- Anna"

Entonces metí la punta a mi boca. _Vaya que era grande._

-"Ah, Anna" -gimió de nuevo.

-"Vamos, dilo. Fuerte". -metí todo.

-"¡Anna!"

 _Este será **nuestro** secretito. Hermana._


End file.
